Currently commercial flame arresters are separate costly devices which are bolted or otherwise fitted to mechanical pumps to mitigate against or inhibit the chances of an explosion or a fire arising from the pumping of hazardous fluids. These known flame arresters are made from expensive stainless steel since they are conceived as ‘cold pipework’ and are susceptible to corrosion. They also require considerable mechanical support.